happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippy-Flaky Relationship
This article focuses on the interaction between Flippy and Flaky. Overview Flippy and Flaky are depicted in the series to be friends. In earlier episodes such as This is your Knife, Keepin' it Reel, and Hide and Seek, Flippy's flipped-out persona would kill Flaky as he did with any other character. Although by the TV series, this has changed. But then, Flaky discovered about Flippy's disorder and the friendship began to come apart. Party Animal Flaky is seen preparing a surprise party for Flippy, along with several other characters. When Flaky hands Flippy a cake knife, Flippy almost flipped out due to the knife, though didn't. Unfortunately, he later flipped out from the popping of balloons and killed many of the guests. After killing Mime, he was caught between Flaky (who was in plain sight and unable to move, thus a perfect target) and Sniffles hiding in a barrel. For some unexplained reason, he went to kill Sniffles instead. Double Whammy Part 1 Flippy flipped out from the plane ride, followed shortly by the murdering of Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles. At the sight of this gruesome scene, Flaky let out a scream which snapped Flippy out of his evil state. This may indicate that Flaky is more powerful than his evil state, and this carries on further in the later internet episodes. However in this episode Flaky learns more about Flippy and she begin to fear him. Without A Hitch While Flippy hitches a ride in Flaky's car, the latter has hallucinations of Flippy flipping out and killing her. However, Flippy did no such thing in reality. Through the episode, Flippy remained calm and polite towards her, helping with the tire after she turned down his first attemp to ride, remembered her to put the seatbelts and attemped to warn her about the incoming danger of not paying attention on the road. As a matter of fact, Flippy intended to save Flaky after crashing by trying to cut her seat belt. In the twist of irony, it was Flaky who killed Flippy (with Lumpy's help) after being startled by his knife. Random Acts of Silence Despite that this was only a brief interaction, it makes a significant point. Flaky returned a book to Flippy, who was in his evil state and standing right in front of her, though apparently did not kill her like he did with the other characters. Trivia * In Party Animal, both of them showed to be extremely allergic to peanuts (in Flippy's case it may be venison). * They have killed each other on purpose at least once in the series. * Despite their quiet and friendly personalities, they sometimes are grumpy towards other characters. ** In Keepin' it Reel and Random Acts of Silence, Flippy became annoyed at Mime making loud sounds. ** In Party Animal, Nutty was annoying Flaky attempting to get the candies for the cake. * Cuddles is the most frequent victim of Flaky and both sides of Flippy. * Altough Flaky may know about Flipqy, she doesn't appear to know how he is trigged, as in Without a Hitch she thought that Flippy would flip-out randomly. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe